


Twenty Kisses

by emo_ayakashi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_ayakashi/pseuds/emo_ayakashi
Summary: This is a drabble/ficlet collection based off a prompt of the 20 best kisses! Originally a tumblr post that I found on twitter, now they’re stories with Saeran! Hope you enjoy!





	Twenty Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the first chapter! I originally wanted to post this when I had a couple chapters written so you guys could have more content than just this, but I was REALLY excited and got a little ahead of myself haha...   
> This is also kind of a challenge to myself, seeing as I’ve never completely finished a chaptered fic to save my life. Luckily, this is HORRIBLY self indulgent, so it’ll give me a bit of a boost!  
> Anyway, this is practically unbeta’d, so if there’s anything wrong, let me know! So, without further rambling from me, here’s the first prompt!
> 
> 1\. Breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths

You had this afternoon all planned out. You and Saeran would go to a nearby lake and enjoy some quality time together by the lakeside with a meal you two prepared together. You’d even stay and watch the sunset with him.

It’s a bit clichè to say the least, but Saeran likes clichès. _Loves_ clichès even. You can hardly blame him though, he deserves all the romantic clichès in the world (and more).  
But fate (in the form of Saeran himself) had other plans. During a barefoot walk around the edge of the lake, he decided it would be just wonderful to _shove you into the water, clothes and everything._ At least you didn’t have your phone on you right then…  
“S-Saeran?!” You sputter. “What are you-“  
He’s facing away from you, clutching his abdomen in restrained laughter. “I’m s-sorry...! Y-you were s-spacing out and- and-“ he can’t hold it in anymore and the laughter forcefully spills from his lips.   
You look at him in awe. At first you wanted to be pissed, but looking at him now he just looks so… so pure. He radiates pure, unadulterated joy and you can’t tear your eyes away, even when he notices your lack of response and looks at you worriedly.  
“Hey, MC? Are you okay? Oh no, did I go too far? I’m really sorry, I don’t know what came over me I just-“  
 _Splash_.  
When he looked away for a moment you dragged him into the water with you by his ankle. He may be beautiful but _payback was earned_.  
He wipes the water from his face and looks at you, more confused than anything. Now you can’t help but laugh at him, his soaked clothes, and the priceless expression on his face. Now you wish you had your phone…  
“Two can play at this game! You thought you could get away with a stunt like that without consequences?”  
You stand, wipe some muck off your backside, and offer him your hand in an attempt to be chivalrous, but you’re pretty sure the triumphant smirk on your face doesn’t really sell it. “Come on, I didn’t bring any towels but we can wipe some of this off with the picnic blanket.”  
He smiles, takes your hand, and _pulls you right back down with him_. The audacity!  
“Saeran Choi!” He’s snickering at you… oh he’s gonna get it.  
You splash his face with the lake water and he starts coughing. You feel bad for a second but you also crave revenge. He gives you a look that lets you know that you’re in deep trouble, so you jump up and run away from him along the water. Hopefully this head start will be enough to escap-  
He tackles you from behind, arms wrapped around your body and you both fall into the water. Damn. Guess not.  
You’re both laughing, he still has his arms around you, maybe it’s not so bad everything didn’t go according to plan. The sunset’s just starting, you can watch it in his arms in six inches of lake water. Imperfect? Not even close.  
You notice he’s stopped laughing and holding you, so you turn around to see what’s up. He’s looking at you with this starstruck look on his face and you have no idea what spurred this on.   
“Saeran?”  
“You look… so beautiful right now…”  
“O-oh…” You feel your cheeks heat up and look away.  
“Did I say something wrong?”   
“No… it was just sudden. S-sorry, I’m embarrassed…”  
He takes your face in both his hands and angles your face toward his. “But I mean it.”  
“I know you do. You always do, and that’s why I love you.”  
He brings you in for a soft, loving kiss which you return with full fervor. You lose track of exactly how long you stay like that, but you’re out of breath by the time you let go.  
“MC…” Saeran’s so close to you, you can feel his lips against yours.  
“Yes, Saeran?”  
“I can see through your shirt.”  
“S-Saeran!”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. Yeah uh. These are all going to be pretty short. If you couldn’t tell ahaha... hope you liked!


End file.
